The Eren Complex
by PetTheKitten
Summary: Eren lives in a house with ten other siblings. They go about their own daily lives, living life as any normal family would. However, There is a problem –all of Eren's siblings love him beyond just family love. How will Eren cope with all this unwanted attention? Book cover image isn't mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! This is my first Fanfiction XD. I'm so excited!**

**Well, first of, this is actually not my story. This is actually the lovely Ouma's story (the author of The Troublesome Family). She (or he?) gave me the permission to use her story and concept to start my own fanfiction. Soooo, for the first couple chapters i'm going to write basically on the same plot line as Ouma with a few of my own personal tweeks here and there THEN later go off in my own direction. Please do support the original writer's work 3.**

**Ok, NEXT!**

**I was actually going to start this fanfiction in December because homework is eating my soul right now and i barely have anytime to write. However, i decided that i'm just going to write shorter chapters, one or two times a week so that it would atleast be manageable. So... yeah. This is probably going to be the longest chapter you guys see from me. A whooping 800 words- I knew so long, right?**

**By the way i don't own Attack on titan(Snk).**

**I hope you like it.**

* * *

Armin slow creaked open his brother' s bedroom door. He noticed, from when he stood in frame of the entrance, a lump in the center of the bed, taking it as proof that Eren was still asleep. He sighed when he noticed the clock on the side table. It read 7:00.

Eren, Armin, and Mikasa had all plan wake up an hour early. They had wanted to guarantee themselves that they wouldn't be late for Eren's first day of high school. It would be the first time when all the siblings would be it the same school and they wanted everything to go perfectly. So, when Armin had come down to only find Mikasa in their kitchen he had immediately went to search for his younger brother. Armin wasn't completely surprised to see that Eren was still sleeping.

As he drew closer to the bed, he took the moment to examine Eren's face. Armin admired the soft curl of his brother's long eyelashes and his strong, prominent features. An overwhelming feeling started fluttering in his stomach.

_He's adorable _

"Eren, wake up" he said

Eren shifted, moaning for more sleep.

Armin sighed. "Come on, Eren. We only have fifteen minutes"

Eren slowly cracked open his emerald colored eyes. It was morning. Daylight flooded though his window seal; its beams warmed his face as he turned to the side in able to find out how had woken him. He looked up, noticing his blond brother standing beside his bed.

"Huh…" He yawned, groggy from his sleep. "What do you want Armin?"

Armin noticed a small pool of drool on Eren's pillow from were his head had just been. A small smile crept onto his face. "We have to go" Armin said gently, shaking Eren's shoulder once more, urging him to get out of bed. " I don't want to be late for school"

" Five more minutes…" Eren mumbled, slowly falling back asleep.

Armin stared down at his now asleep sibling. As usually it was taking a long time to wake up his brother. That left only one option.

Armin, carefully not to step on his Eren, climbed into the bed. He placed his slender arms on either side of his younger brothers head. The bed dipped from the extra weight, and Eren, noticing this, opened one of his eyes again and was surprised to see his brother now hovering directly above him.

'What ar—?" he started to question. Armin leaned in, brushing his lips against Eren's ear.

" If you don't get up, Eren, I'll kiss you." Armin whispered.

At that Eren launched himself off the bed and onto the floor, fully aware that his brother was serious about his threat. He knew all to well how serious his siblings could be. His mind wandered back to a few weeks ago when Jean had almost raped him. He shuddered at the thought.

"Eren, you're being over dramatic" Armin pouted. He looked slightly disappointed by his brother's reaction. Eren scowled at him.

Armin was the second youngest in the family, older only to Eren by one year. He was the closest to Eren out of all of his siblings. Academically strong and physical weak, Armin was one of the smart people in the house and possibly their whole school. He always had his books and research material tucked under his arm as he went about his day, consistently willing to help everyone, especially Eren, with any and all problem they had.

Armin turned to the dresser and took out some clothing to give to Eren. He smiled as he handing the little bundle over to his brother. Eren, still grumbling from what had just happened, muttered a thanks. Moments of silence passed by, but Armin stayed- still rooted in place- looking hopeful at his brother.

" Well…" he finally said "Aren't you going to change?"

"Um…" Eren replied, staring at his brother." I kind of need some privacy to change."

" Don't be shy, we're both boys" Armin smiling happily.

"Yeah but you guys always stare me when I'm changing so… I think you should leave. " He didn't mean to sound rude but it was embarrassing when his sibling ogled at him when ever he put on his clothes, sometimes even going farther then just looking.

Armin cheeks reddened, blushing because of the pointed look Eren was giving him.

" I-I um-I don't-" he stuttered, fumbling with his fingers. "That's never—"

Eren sighed, cutting him off.

"Please, Armin, just go."

Armin gave a short nod and quickly turned to leave, pink speckled his cheeks. Before he retreated from the room, Armin called over his shoulder.

"Don't take to long, though" Armin reminded him. " We don't want Mikasa to get worried and break your door again."

"Yeah…" Eren chuckled uneasily, a nervous laughter fell from him mouth.

A smile played on Armin's lips before he finally took his leave. When the door finally clicked close, Eren sat back on his bed, placing his head between his hands and sighed. He pinched the bridge of nose, feeling the beginnings of a migraine forming.

" Why can't I just have a normal family?"

* * *

**To be continued...**

** i hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks for reading it in the first place. Please review, follow or/and favorite! **

**...maybe i'll be able to write again before monday? **

**THANKS AGAIN OUMA FOR LETTING ME DO THIS XD!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Ugh, I don't really like this chapter but atleast it's something, right? I'm probably going to edit this later on, but for right now this is all i got. For This chapter i kind of strayed away from ouma's story so.. yeah. Please support Ouma's work, The Troublesome family, because that where i go the inspiration for this story from. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan(Snk)**

**Edit:**

**Wait, huh? Wait... WHAT!**

**20 followers O_o!**

**That's CRAZY! Wow, you guys are awesome! I wasn't expecting that many people to actually look at this. Thank you guys so much for doing that. It's a GIANT confidence booster for me. Thank you so much!**

* * *

Armin descended down the stairs with a small grin still fixed on his face. His brother was adorable. Armin had always loved Eren ever since they were young. However, his wasn't so sure exactly when his feelings had changed from just simple brotherly fondest to deep affection and desire for his green eyed brother. All he knew was he loved him and that he loved him a lot—more then he had ever loved anyone else. He harbored a love for his younger brother that couldn't be expressed by any number of words. The alphabet did not have enough letters, nor could it create enough words or phrases for him to even come close to try to convey his feeling.

_'But that's what made it love.' _Armin thought as he crossed the wooden floor, his cheeks turned slightly pink again at the thought.

Upon entering the kitchen, Armin noticed that two others had already joined Mikasa in the eating area. He smiled.

"Good morning Levi, Jean" Armin greeted his siblings.

"Hey, Armin" Jean grinned. He was sitting with Levi at the dining table, eating whatever food Mikasa had already prepared for their breakfast. Levi was staring at something on his phone and barely looked up when he heard his name. He acknowledged Armin with a quick nod.

"Hey, Armin, is Eren awake?" Mikasa asked from across the room. She was already in her uniform.

"Mhmm" Armin replied "I woke him up a minute ago"

" You lucky bastard. You got to see Eren while he was sleeping." Jean mumbled, "When do I get to do that?"

Levi finally put his phone and looked to Jean. "Stop whining, you horsefaced idiot."

"Jean, you know you aren't allowed to anymore." Mikasa said sternly." Not, after what you did last time."

Jean sighed, " Yeah, yeah. I know. But, it's not my fault Eren is so darn cute."

"Yeah, but that doesn't give you permission to go and strip off his clothes." Armin interjected, walking towards the table to sit down beside his brothers. Mikasa crossed the room to join them.

"Plus, you need to understand that _we all_ want Eren." Mikasa commented. Armin and Levi nodded behind her. "...But we have learn how to restrain ourselves. You should too, it's only fair."

Jean huffed; crossing his arms " Whatever."

For the longest time, all of siblings in the Jaeger household have loved their little brother. Some loved him more then others but all in all they adored that little-but still taller the Levi- bundle for cuteness. Where some of they only possessed fondest for their brother, most had a type of love that sometimes bordered on obsession.

Levi sighed and grabbed for his coffee. After taking a sip he turned to Armin.

"Oi, brat, where's Eren anyway?"

"He's still changing into his uniform" Armin explained.

Everyone froze, stopping whatever they were doing up to that point. Levi slowly lowered his coffee to the table and crossed his legs. He cleared his voice.

"Is his door locked?" He asked. Even though his face stayed neutral, Armin noticed a subtle glisten pass through in his eyes.

" Um…" Armin thought. Tension in the room steadily built as they waited for the blonde's response." No, I don't think so." He finally answered.

Jean's face immediately light up and he jumped out of his chair. " I need to use the bathroom!"

He sprinted for the door but Levi and Mikasa caught him; their hands clamped onto hiss shoulder. Jean cried out as their nails dug into him skin.

"Where do you think you are going?" Mikasa asked, her lips twisted into a small, sinister smile as she slowly draw her brother back towards her. Jean broke a sweat.

"W-Wait! I—" Jean stuttered, trying to break from their grasp.

" _Sit down_." Levi's hissed, his voice was laced with venom. Jean started struggling. Mikasa round kicked, sweeping his feet from under him. He fell on the floor face first, a loud bang sounded as his skull connected with the ground. She kneeled on his back, using her weight to pin his arms down.

She lean towards him ear. Her eyes narrowed as she said." You want to try that again, Horseface?"

Mikasa started pummeling Jean's face into the ground. There was no mercy in her assault. A tooth sailed through the air as her brutal attack continued, hitting Levi's freshly polished shoe.

"Tch." Levi muttered, kicked the tooth away from him. "Disgusting" He turned around and started walking away from the raven haired girl. Armin noticed , out of the corner of his eye, that Levi was slowly inching his way towards the door.

"Um, Levi… where are you going?" Armin asked when Levi reached the door.

"What are you talking about, brat?" Levi replied with his usual poker face as he turned the knob." I'm not going anywhere."

"Huh? but—"

"Shhh!" Levi said, put his finger to his lips as he slipped through the door.

"Wai—!"

"I said shut up, you freaking brat." Levi growled. The door gently clicked shut behind him and Levi disappeared completely from sight. Armin stared at the door his vertical challenged brother had passed through, his mouth slightly ajar. A few seconds later he could hear the noise of feet racing up the stairs.

Mikasa looked up, finally noticing that someone was missing. Jean was a bloody mess on the floor beside her. His cheeks were puffy and blue, matching the color of his now crumpled tie. His right eye was swollen shut. His lips were split and red from the numerous cuts that spotted his face. A lone tooth lay a few feet from his body.

"Armin, where did Levi go?" She asked.

A shriek answered her question. Armin and Mikasa sprinted towards the stairs as the sound of Eren's scream filled the air.

Jean's lifeless body was left on the floor, forgotten.

* * *

**... to be continued.**

**A/N-**

**andddd there it is. Chapter two!**

**Hope you guys liked it XD. Review, Favorite, Follow. Thanks for reading and have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notice how this is underlined, uppercased (is that even a word?) AND bolded? yeah.. it's pretty important.. you might want to read it** - **IMPORTANT-ANYONE WHO HAS ALREADY READ THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER 3 DOESN'T NEED TO READ THIS CHAPTER OR THE NEXT ONE!**

**Yay, I'm back XD! Thank you everyone that was so understanding of why i had to stop writing! My hw is still kind of alot but the break that we just got off of has giving me the break is so desperately need so now i'm A-OK :)! This is the updated version of the first chapter 3 because i really Really REALLy didn't like it. This one still needs some work but i'm fine with it as of right now. The original is broken up into two parts (this chapter and the next one)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own SNK.**

* * *

Eren Pov

"Oi, Eren, is this really necessary?" Levi asked with his usual even tone. His hand was pressed firmly against his cheek where an imprint of my handprint was clearly visible.

Mikasa, Levi, and my oldest sister Hanji had decided to accompany me to school. We had just left for our school a minute ago. Armin had run ahead of us because he apparently had some sort of mandatory meeting with student council for the first day of school.

I turned to glare at him. "Yes." I replied flatly. After the little 'incident' in my room I had told him that he had to be at least a full two meters away from me for the rest of the day.

"I didn't even do anything to you, brat." he muttered.

"I'm not going to argue with you, _brother_." I knew Levi hated it whenever I called him "brother". None of my brothers and sisters were my actually blood siblings. My parents had believed after their first three miscarriages that they couldn't conceive, which had led them to adopt ten children. I had been the miracle baby about a year after his parents had adopted Mikasa and Armin. I had come as a surprise, and was the only child in the family that was related to our parents.

"_Brat." _Levi snarled.

I turned my back to him. I could feel his cold stares burn holes into me back as we continued walking.

Hanji laughed, " Just take you punishment, Levi."

"Shut up, Shitty four-eyes" Levi snapped.

"Make me, shorty!" she mocked.

Levi's expression darkened. He kneeled down to grab a piece of sharp gravel and hurled it at her. She easily avoided it, twirling out of its way. A little squeal of glee was produced from her mouth.

" You missed!" She laughed "Ha! You're to far away to hit me!"

"How about you bring you freaking ass closer to me then?" He replied coldly.

Hanji smirked. I could felt a pair of hands wrap around me waist from the back. " Nope, I'm okay _right _here." I could feel her head burying into my shoulder blade.

"Um, Hanji, what are you doing" I questioned, trying to turn my head so I could see what she was up to.

"Mmm" She cooed, "Eren, your skin is so soft." She started running her hands up and down my arm.

I could tell Levi was fuming now. I catch a glimpse of him. His eyebrows were twitching.

_'Uh oh.' _I thought. He looked pissed.

"Hanji, I think you should stop." I muttered under my breath.

" Oh, your hair is so silky" She started running her hands through my hair, completely ignoring my warning. I could feel her body pressing against mine. Mikasa noticed the close proximity that I was to Hanji and a small pout formed on her face. She, mirroring Hanji's previous action, crushed her body closer to mine.

"Stop it you guys! That feels weird!" I protested. I started squirming, trying to get away from their grips but they just pressed closer.

We were attracting a lot of attention from the other students and pedestrians walking around us. I broke a sweat when I noticed that all the guys that had just laughing a moment ago were now glaring daggers at me.

"What are they doing?" I heard a girl whisper as she and her friend passed. I could feel my face heat up.

"Seriously, let go!" I yelled.

"Aww Eren, you are so cute" Hanji teased.

"_That is it_" Levi growled, lunging forward and grabbed onto the back of her shirt, pulling her to the floor.

"Levi, stop" I said, latching onto his shoulder.

He didn't even turned to look at me. "Get off me, Eren." He shrugged his shoulder, trying to make me lose my grip.

I sighed, "If you don't stop, I'll made it three meters"

He looked up at me then.

A look of genuine surprise was on his face. His eyebrows pinched in disbelief. " What did you say, brat." he exclaimed.

" Four meters." I said. Hanji started laughing..

"What the hell! That's not—I didn't-" This was the first time I had every seen my brother stumble on his words. I smirked.

_'This is pay back for the morning.'_

"Five meters" I tried to keep a straight face.

"Fine." He yelled, a frustrated groan left his mouth. Levi finally stopped struggling and let go of Hanji. He scowled.

"Haha, look at his face" Hanji hollered.

Levi glared at her. "Stupid rules. Stupid meters." I heard Levi grumble as he turned to walked away, trying to figure out how far away five meters was from me.

* * *

**And... Done! **

**Thanks for reading! I hope you guys had a good thanksgiving Break and stuffed yourself full of delicious Turkey!**

**Love and Piece.**

**PetTheKitten **


	4. Chapter 4

**IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ THE ORIGINAL CHP. 3 U DON"T NEED TO READ THIS ONE!**

**I hope u enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own SNK**

* * *

Eren POV

The sun was bright and the air crisp as we walked through the dirt path. The sounds of far away traffic were dulled by the natural noises of our surroundings. The wind whistled by my ears, singing to me a soft lullaby as it passed. I put my hands behind my head and breathed in the smells around me. My eyes shut and I sighed contently.

"…That's the fencing club. It's one of our bigger teams…" Hanji's voice penetrated my ears, drawing me away from my thoughts. After that little… exchange, she had taken up the role of a tour guide, pointing out to me the many clubs and after-school activities the facility had scattered around its grounds. Our school's property was abnormally large. We had passed its gates perhaps a full ten minutes ago and I still couldn't see our school's main building."...And that, over there, is the Equestrian Club. Levi and I are members there. "

I looked toward where she had pointing. Horses and their riders were racing close to where we stood. They looked like they were practicing for something. The horses' powerful hooves beat against the ground as they were running, causing a slight tremor that traveled through the ground. I chuckled as I imagined my vertically challenged brother riding on one of those colossal mammals.

I turned around to look at Levi. He was walking a good distance behind us now. He was mumbling something to himself, obvious still annoyed with me. He looked up to see me staring at him.

"What are you looking at Brat?" he barked. I smirked but decided not to comment.

I was about to turning around when I smacking head first in to someone. Hanji had stopped abruptly in the middle of the trail.

"Eren." Hanji said, turning to me with a smile on her face.

"Ow." I grumbled, rubbing my forehead "What?"

Her grin widened "Welcome to Maria High!"

I looked up and could feel my eyes widen. The place was huge. It towered over us, casting a long shadow. It's marble stairs lead up to its entrance. The schools logo-a pair of black amd white wings- waved high on a pole, welcoming all the new students as it flapped in the wind.

" Wow" I muttered

* * *

**Yay Done!**

**Hoped u liked it!**

**Love and Peace.**

**PetTheKitten**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own attack on titan**

* * *

Eren clutched his new school schedule as he headed down the school hallway. He had just left the Main office building. Mikasa, being worried that he would get lost, had offered to take him to his first class but he had declined. He didn't like how his sister always felt that he couldn't accomplish anything by himself.

Now however… Eren was lost. His sense of direction was 'pathetic' as Levi had so kindly called it the last time he had gotten lost on in their community's mall. To Eren, all the hallways looked exactly the identical to each other; all lined with the same details as the next one all over. He turned right, then left; then left again. He stared down at the little map he had received for the main office and crinkled his eyebrows in confusing.

'_There's something wrong with this map'_ He thought to himself.

The once steady stream of students were dwindling down to a small trickle, warning eren that class was going to start soon. He really didn't want to be that one kid that was late on the first day.

" Where in the hell is Room 104" he grumbled to himself as walked in the hall. Eren scratched the back of his head and looked at the number of the classroom closed to him. " And why are is this room 313? I thought the Three-hundreds were on the second floor…"

Eren eventually gave up and stopped in one of the halls. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

_'God, if you are real, I could really use an angel right about now. There's no way I'm going to made it to my class '_

Almost immediately Eren heard someone walk up behind him

"Um." a tentative voice came from behind him " Do you need help?"

Eren turned around surprised by the sudden voice behind him. When he caught sight of who it was all he could do was stare.

The boy behind him had a nervous smile plastered on his face and he was playing with his hands "I noticed you were wandering around for a bit so…"

Eren suddenly clapped his hands together and closed his eyes, shouting "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I will never shout at Mikasa again! I promise!"

The other boy was taken aback for a second by Eren's outburst. "Um…are you okay?"

Eren smiled "Yeah"

Instead of sending an angel God had sent Jesus-A freckled one.

* * *

**And my Freckled lover arrives! Oh, how i love u Marco XD!**

**Yay, Finished! Two edits and one new chapter done! Hope u guys enjoy XD. Review, Follow, Like, and have a nice day!**

**Love And Peace**

**PetTheKitten **


End file.
